The Valley
Ahhh, a smell of flowers, sound of a river, some canyon breezes... fresh air.... Welcome to The World of the Clans...WELCOME, TO THE VALLEY! Welcome to The Valley, a peaceful land and home to the 6 Clans that prowl it! History of the Clans in the Valley History of the Clans A long time ago, 8 young cats were lost in an unknown land. Their names were Snow, Cliff, Burrow, Night, Wilder, Brook, Breeze, and Dawn. As they wandered through the unknown land, night quickly came, and the 8 cats sat and rested, hungry, thirsty, and exhausted. Suddenly, a gleaming dash of light crossed the night sky, stopping into the middle of the sky. The 8 cats looked up at the gleaming star. Empowered by the celestial wonder, the 8 cats suddenly saw all the stars gleam and shift, constantly swirling and shifting, until suddenly, the face of a cat appeared in the sky. "Who are you, and what are you doing up in the sky?" one cat asked. Suddenly, faces of more cats appeared, until there were hundreds of cats in the sky, and without warning, the cats spoke in unison. "We are Order...Dignity...Spirit...Warriors. We, are StarClan, and we will lead you to an oasis and protect you for your services." Instantaneously, the starry cats disappeared, until that one bright star shined in the sky. "Follow the star," the voice of StarClan said. The cats, with no choice, and without question, decided it be best to trust their "instincts", and follow the star. Following the star, the cats trekked over hills, deserts, and finally mountains. Over the mountain, lied the Valley. The cats drank from the lake at the Valley's center, and felt greatly energized, and then they fell asleep. The next day, the 8 cats awoke, just to see a large cat, about 10 times their size. And with a deep voice, he spoke, "I, am Cougar, the king of this land, nad th stars have sent a message to me." the 8 cats were greatly surprised. "If you are to survive in my domain, you will learn order, dignity, spirit... factors of the warriors code." And so, the 8 cats were trained by this monstrous feline king, until they were the greatest of warrior cats. Each of them had their own survival techniques. Snow could survive a moon without food, and was invincible to cold weather. Cliff could climb the tallest mountain faster than many, jump distances proportional to a frog by physics. Burrow could dig to bedrock faster than any cat, and could sprint from one end of a dark tunnel to another as if he were running a complex maze blind without any mistakes. Night could go without sleep for 100 nights, and look through the darkest of nights as if it were a summer day. Wilder could climb trees as easy as one could walk on a dirt path, and could smell every living thing in the forest floor. Brook could swim faster than the fastest beaver, and became a fishes worst nightmare. Breeze could run and move faster than any cat on earth. Dawn had incredible senses, and could almost predict the moves of mobile things. Soon, Cougar's job was done, and he left for the Mountains Beyond. One night, StarClan came down to the 8 cats, and said, "Your time has come. In return for our services, you, seven cats, shall embark on a journey and defeat out greatest enemy, DarkClan." The 8 knew they had to take this quest as StarClan did so much for them. And so, they embarked on a journey over the mountains, across an unknown wilderness, until they reached the Dark Forest. StarClan came and gave one last warning, "We will not be there for you when you walk into the forest. There are dark, evil cats who dwell in the Dark Forest. Defeat them, and also their king, the Dark One. But do not stare into the eyes of the Dark One, or he will consume you, and control you for eternity." And with that message, StarClan left, and the cats ventured into the forest. Soon, they came upon the Dark One's domain, and they fought a great and deadly battle against the dark cats. Finally, all of the Dark One's minions lay slain, and the Dark One appeared. Recalling StarClan's warning, they fought with their eyes closed, until they heard the Dark One's moan. They stopped, and nothing happened, although the cats eyes were closed entirely. But then, the cat, Dawn, opened his eyes to see if the Dark One fell, but he was met with a pair of evil eyes. Then suddenly, there was a burst of light, and the Dark One was gone. And what was remained, was Dawn, his body shaking with rage, as if he had a seizure, and his body turned jet black, and his eyes grew white, with his soul possessed by the Dark One. The dark-possessed Dawn attacked his allies in a deadly battle. They fought until the 7 cats were pushed out of the Forest by Dawn. Just as the 6 cats were about to fall, StarClan appeared. Since the Dark One had stepped out of the Forest, StarClan could intervene, and along with the 7 cats, hundreds of StarClan warriors fought Dawn. Many StarClan cats perished in the battle, but with a final move, StarClan conjured up the Big Growl that shook the earth, a combination of a massive earthquake and a deadly fatal windstorm. Dawn/Dark One was blown back into the Forest, and buried within a crack opened up by the earthquake, therefore trapped forever. All 6 cats survived, and only 9 cats of StarClan remained. Remaining StarClan gathered up the tired warriors, who re-energized with Lake water and prey. The next morning, StarClan woke up the 6 cats, and brought them up to a sacred place, known as the Moonpool, a small pool located in a mountain cave. There, StarClan said, "You7 are true warriors. You have fought well, and StarClan blesses you. Therefore, each of you will take the name of the stars, and uphold the Warriors code, and rule over this Valley. By the name of the stars, you will now be known as Snowstar, Cliffstar, Burrowstar, Nightstar, Wilderstar, Breezestar, and Brookstar. As the nine remaining cats of StarClan, each of us will present each of you with a life. Each of you will then have nine lives. You will bear many descendants, and they will serve you as your Warriors. And soon... you will join StarClan too." And with that, soon, each of the cats created a Clan, as there are now 7 Clans in the Valley. They uphold the warrior's code, and prowl the Valley. Later, Twolegs arrived, and much change camep upon the Clans. This begins the story of the Warriors: Cats & Clans. Locations The Alpine Basin The Whistling Canyons The Foothills The Rolling Hills The Southern Forest The Wilderness The Marshland The Lake The Mountains The Twolegplace The Summer Twolegplace The Moonpool The Highstones